Moments together
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: Hermione looks over her time at Hogwarts in her scrapbook. Set at the end of the Half blood-price. For Lucy. Please review! xx


Moments together  
By Love the Wallflowers

**Happy New Year! I apologise for not updating/posting anything new but I've been busy... ish... Please review! Honestly they make my day – I got one at 1 in the morning and was so happy! Enjoy! **

The scrapbook

Hermione sat alone in her dormitory on her for one, unmade bed. In her lap was a large leather bound scrapbook. A single photo was stuck on the front; Harry Ron Hermione Ginny Fred George Bill Flure Charlie Molly Arthur Remus Tonks and Sirius in Grimlad place all of them swearing Christmas hats with some Fred and George invention flying around their heads.  
Hermione smiled sadly and opened it; it creaked slightly as she opened.

On the front page was written 'Hermione Granger's Hogwarts Scrapbook' written in her own hand. Under it was her Hogwarts letter, still in its original envelope. Hermione let her fingers run over the green letter that inked her name and address.

She turned the thick creamy paper and saw her, Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was in her Quditch uniform and looked a little dirty while she and Ron looked cold and windswept but happy all the same. The small golden snitch zoomed into view of the moving photograph of the smiling trio.  
Under it was written 'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger 1991 first years. Harry's first Quditch match'

Again she turned the page, still smiling at the previous photograph. On this page were three photos. The first was of the Weasley's and Harry stood in their front garden, the Flying Ford Anglia in the background. Fred and George had their arms slung round each other's shoulders – both grinning madly. Molly and Arthur where smiling too, Molly glanced up at her Charlie who stood towering next to her. Bill was next to him. Percy glanced sideways at his twin brothers and rolled his, shaking his head. Ron and Harry where at the front, both looking extremely young, Hermione laughed and shook her head – Harry's hair had really not improved. 'The Weasley's and Harry Potter 1992 second year' The 2nd picture was the 3 of them in Diagon Ally's Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Typically, Ron had ice cream on his nose and Hermione was rolling her eyes at him for him. Harry just laughed at them shaking his head. Under that picture was written 'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger 1992 second years. Trip to Diagon Ally' And the last was a sighed picture of Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted, remembering when she'd been given it by Harry when he had secretly taken it out of his detention with Lockhart at the beginning of that extreme year. The next page was much the same as the last two, a picture of the trio in Hogsmeed at Christmas and 2 Daily Prophet articles, 1 was just a moving picture of Sirius Black and the other the Weasley's in Egypt. Also a very small picture of Hermione and Crookshanks on the Hogwarts express at the bottom of the page. Hermione sighed as she turned the page and was stunned by the colour on it. Despite the amount of brightness there was something in her mind telling her that this was the year everything went downhill.  
At the top of the page was a black and white news paper picture of the dark mark at the Quditch World Cup. Next to it Hermione's program from the game – beside it she'd written the score from the game, _Bulgaria: 160 – Ireland: 170_.  
A small piece of paper caught her eye on it was simply written 'Harry Potter' and she realised that it was the paper that had destroyed their 4th year at Hogwarts. A picture of Fred and George with Dumbledore like beards fighting on the Great Hall floor was next to it. Again was another picture of Harry Ron and Hermione, Harry looked horridly beaten up and bloody and Hermione's eyes were not yet rid of the panic that had filled them only minutes ago. Ron looked sheepish and worried about Harry's reaction to his being there, but Harry looked happy to have them their – he turned to grin at Ron and Ron grinned back, Hermione saw herself sigh. It was the first task from the Goblet of Fire.  
Another picture was of her, in her dress robes and Victor Krum at her side. The Yule Ball pamphlet was there too. A picture slipped out from under another onto her lap, a photo of Harry Ron Hermione Dean Neville and Shamus sat by the lake, 3 of 6 soaked to the sink.  
There had been no photos from the last task as it had been something no one had gotton round to doing, she cringed at them memory. Hermione frowned, unsure if she wanted to turn the page or not, this year was a hellish year for the 3, Harry more than them, but it was truly painful around.  
Only a few pictures where stuck on the page. One was a picture of the first Order of the Phoenix. Lily James Sirius and Remus amongst them, all laughing and all smiling – all alive  
Hermione sighed and looked to the moving picture of 2nd Order of the Phoenix, again she found Sirius and Remus, but both looked more tired and exhausted. Next to them were Molly and Arthur. She suddenly noticed something written near the bottom of the page.  
It was a heart and in it was written _Harry and Cho _in untidy scrawled black ink that she knew to be Ron's. Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned; looking at the photo of DA, the sort of pre Order gang. (I know 'gang' is not the right work to use but I can't thin k of anything else... feel free to leave a better word in a review!) They all looked so serious, (she subconsciously realised the joke Sirius would've made about that) they looked ready for the war – the war they all knew was not too far away. The very last thing on the page was an advert for 'WEASLEY'S WIZARD WEEZERS'

There were only a few pages left now, and Hermione knew the last ones where blank. She turned the page again and it was the trios just completed year. A picture of Ginny and Harry sat in the common room smiling together was probably the happiest thing there. But Luna wearing her Gryffindor lion hat was a close second.  
A Daily Prophet clipping summed up they're year 'HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS' and then another 'ALBUS DUMBLEDOR DEAD' it was dated only a few days ago and it still make Hermione's chin jitter. Another photo was all of them at the Burrow, all except Hermione, and Sirius. But no one looked very happy.

Hermione sighed and reached behind her to find her wand. She mumbled an inaudible spell under her breath and wrote in gold at the bottom of the page

_To be continued... _

**So there you go! I apologise for this not being proof read or very long. But I felt guilty so deal with it. Please review. As you can tell this is set at the end of 'The Half-blood Prince' (my favourite one! What's yours) shall I continue this? This is or Lucy as it's her birthday soon... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY! Reviews!? Xx**


End file.
